Together?
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Everyone knows about Charlie and Brax but no one is happy about it! Especially not the River Boys!But possibly tragic events bring a face from the past back to Summer Bay. Who is it? and why are they back? Now finished!
1. Revenge!

Their secret was out but no one was happy about it. Not at all.

Ruby and Casey were ignoring them.

The force was launching an inquiry into the drugs bust under suspicion that Charlie had protected Brax during the investigation.

Everyone in the town was ignoring them.

And the River boys had disowned Brax.

There were only a few people who didn't mind them being together. Or maybe they simply couldn't care less.

Heath was now the leader of the River Boys. He blamed Charlie for what had happened. He didn't understand that they loved each other. All he saw was some copper who had messed with his brother's head. And he thought she should be punished for that.

Charlie walked into the Diner. She ordered a coffee for herself and sat at a table waiting for Brax. Everyone had taken it a lot worse than she had expected. She had known not everyone would be happy but she thought at least Casey and Ruby would be. But they had been furious.

She smiled as Brax entered. He walked over to her. Neither of them had anything to do these days. Charlie had been suspended and Angelo had fired Brax. Brax had even been kicked out of his home because of the reaction the River Boys and his brothers had had. But they didn't care. They had each other and that's what mattered. As they talked Ruby and Casey came in. and walked straight out when they saw them.

After they had lunch Brax decided to go looking for a job while Charlie went for a run.

As she ran along the beach she thought about how in one night everything had gone wrong. She thought how they had forced to come clean when they were caught by Casey who they knew would tell Ruby and soon everyone would know. Her thoughts were interrupted by Heath Braxton.

"Hello there." Charlie just kept on running.

"Oi there's no need to ignore me!" he shouted.

Suddenly Charlie felt something hard hit the back of her head.


	2. Naming Names!

hope you like this new chapter! please review!

Chapter Two

Brax had been trying to find a job for a while now but by now everyone knew about him and Charlie and they were all afraid of how hiring him would effect their business. He was walking towards the beach when he saw Leah rushing up to him. Leah was one of the few who didn't see what was wrong about Charlie and Brax going out. Now she was in a hurry.

She had seen what had happened to Charlie and brought her to the hospital. But she didn't know who had hit her. All she had seen was Charlie running and then something hitting her in the head. When she had rushed over she saw it was a large rock that had been thrown.

She hurriedly told Brax what had happened and he rushed to the hospital. Charlie was in a coma.

Word spread around the bay like wildfire. By the end of the day everyone knew Charlie was in a coma but no one knew who had thrown the rock.

Brax stayed by her side day and night.

One day he went to get a drink. When he returned he caught Ruby sneaking in to Charlie's room.

She told him that she was fine with them being together and was really worried about Charlie. Casey had talked her in to it apparently. She told him that Casey would be there in an hour.

By that night Ruby and Casey had gone off to find drinks. Brax was nearly asleep when he heard movement form the bed. Charlie was waking.

"Charlie?" he called the nurse.

"Charlie you're OK. You're in the hospital. You were hit in the head but we don't know who by." He told her.

She mumbled something. She tried again and this time Brax understood her.

"Heath threw… it…" she said before her head lolled and all the machines started beeping. Nurses and doctors rushed in and pushed Brax out.

Ruby and Casey returned. Brax told them what happened. Then he realised what Charlie had said. Heath. Heath had thrown the rock.

Next Time

Brax goes looking for Heath. What will he do when he finds him?

Will Charlie survive? Or will she be punished the way Heath wanted her to be?

What is the secret are Charlie and Brax hiding? And will it be discovered?

PLease review!


	3. Revelations!

Chapter Three

Brax couldn't stop thinking about what Charlie had said. How could Heath do something like that? Brax knew he hated both him and Charlie. But to try and kill her? Didn't Heath care at all about his brother's happiness?

Brax wanted to find him. To hunt him down and kill him. But he couldn't. Not now. Not while Charlie was still in danger. She was more important. Brax could find Heath when Charlie was better. Brax couldn't bear to think about what would happen if Charlie… no he couldn't think like that. Charlie was strong. She would fight this. She would be fine. But he couldn't help thinking "what if she's not OK?"

Suddenly Sid came out. Brax was standing immediately with Ruby and Casey right behind him.

"Is she OK?" asked Brax hurriedly.

"She's on life support. It's not looking good I'm afraid." Sid left then.

Suddenly Brax started towards the door.

"Brax! Where are you going?" cried Ruby.

"There's something I have to do. I'll be back in a bit." He called back to her.

He found Heath in the surf club. Suddenly he had him against the wall.

"What did she ever do to you?" hissed Brax through his teeth.

"I don't know what you mean." he replied with a smug smile on his face.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Brax said still hissing.

Heath stopped pretending.

"Look, a little bump on the head is nothing. She'll just needs to be more careful, won't she?"

Brax was about to hit him when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller I.D. it was Ruby. He answered it immediately.

"Hey Rubes. What's up?"

"Brax you need to get here right away."

"I'm on my way." He said quickly hanging up. He was about to leave when he turned and hissed at Heath

"If she"-he struggled with the word-"if she dies, so do you!" he said.

Then he rushed to the hospital.

When he got there he met Ruby who was in hysterics.

"They-they s-s-said-" then Casey walked over and brought Ruby back to the couch where he told her to lie down and calm down. Then he said to Brax-

"We were in with her and Sid came in and said she was pregnant." He said cautiously.

"Well what did he say after that?" demanded Brax. Casey looked at him confused.

"Wait. You knew she was pregnant?" he said with a shocked tone.

"Of course I did! Now tell me what Sid said next," he snapped.

"He said… he said she had miscarried. I'm sorry mate." He said sadly.

Brax walked into Charlie's room. He could remember clearly the day, only a few days ago, when Charlie had told him she was pregnant. He had been so happy he had thought nothing could ever take the smile from his face. Now just – was it possible it was only two days later? – two days later Brax felt like his whole world was crashing around him.

He stared at Charlie thinking how only this morning they had been talking in the Diner thinking how everyone hated us. But he knew she would be fine. She couldn't die. She just couldn't.

He sat there with her for a while talking about nothing in particular.

Suddenly there was beeping from the machines. A lot of beeping and then doctors rushing in and pushing Brax out.

Brax stood fearful at the door and then watched to his horror as Charlie's machines flat lined…

Next time

Is it the end of Charlie Buckton?

Who is the young woman who mysteriously arrives in the bay looking for Charlie but instead finding Brax?

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Face From The Past

Thanks for reviewing and please keep reviewing! Hope you like this new chapter!

Brax couldn't bear to watch as the doctor's tried to resuscitate Charlie. Instead he sat beside a sleeping Ruby and Casey thinking about how everything had happened so quickly. Only two days ago Charlie had told him she was pregnant and they had decided to tell everyone about them. Brax had never imagined it would end like this. And only two days later! Brax couldn't stop thinking how he had felt when he saw the machines flat line.

Suddenly Sid walked out.

"How is she? Is she alright? She's not…" Brax's voice trailed off as he saw the grim look on Sid's face.

"We managed to resuscitate her but she is still on life support. Brax I'm sorry to say this but Charlie would need a miracle to survive now. I'm sorry." Brax could feel his heart breaking at Sid's words.

Later Casey woke and Brax told him what Sid had said. It was nearly morning now and Brax hadn't slept at all.

"Brax go home and have a shower. Or do something to get you out of this place." Brax argued but in the end agreed. Although he said he was only going to the Diner and he would be right back.

As he entered the Diner he was greeted by Leah who was devastated when she heard what Sid had told Brax. She got him a coffee and he sat at one of the far corners.

He noticed when a pretty brunette woman walked in. she walked straight up to Leah and Brax was surprised to see a delighted smile light up her face.

"Joey!" she cried. She got her a drink and then sat with her at one of the tables.

"So what brings you back to the bay?" Leah asked Joey.

"Well I've been thinking about things lately. Well more about Charlie really."

"Oh," said Leah in a voice that showed there was more to it than that but Joey didn't seem to notice.

"I think I'm ready to forgive her. I miss her so much and I need her back."

"Um… Joey there's something you need to know." Said Leah. Then she told Joey what had happened to Charlie. Joey very upset but still didn't know about Brax.

"But why would any one do that?" she asked.

"Well… Some people were… upset when they heard who Charlie had begun seeing."

"Why? Who was it?" asked Joey curiously.

Leah pointed to Brax.

"Him." She said.

Next time

How will Joey take to discovering that Charlie is now straight?

How will Brax react when he meets Joey?

And Sid decides they need to switch off the life support machine. Can Charlie pull through on her own? Or is it the truly the end of Charlie Buckton?


	5. Gone Forever?

Read and Review please!

Joey stared at Brax for a long time not realising Leah was trying to talk to her.

"Joey? Joey! I was just saying how sorry I am. I know Charlie loves Brax. And I know you love Charlie. But if you want maybe you could go over and talk to Brax. He's devastated. And I think he could use some support."

"Sure." Replied Joey still not taking her eyes off Brax. "Could you introduce me please?"

Leah agreed and they walked over to Brax. He looked up when he heard them approaching.

"Brax…this is Joey. She's Charlie's ex." Leah said. Brax looked seriously confused when he saw Joey was female.

"But…she's…" he muttered.

"Can I sit here?" asked Joey cautiously. He nodded.

Leah walked off back to the counter.

"I'm really sorry to hear what happened to Charlie. She's one in billion." Said Joey mournfully. Brax looked at her as if accessing some situation. He stared at the table as he said simply. "You still love her, don't you?"

Joey nodded.

"Why don't you come back to the hospital with me? I'm sure Ruby would love to see you. She's struggling with Charlie being…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Well they always were close sisters." Said Joey.

"Sisters? Charlie's Ruby's mum!" said Brax. Joey was shocked. She had never known. How could Charlie not tell her?

They left for the hospital after that.

Brax walked in, fearful of the news he would get. And Sid said the words that made his heart break into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry. We have to turn off the life-support."

Brax could barely bear to tell Casey. He couldn't tell Joey or Ruby. He let Casey do it. He sat in Charlie's room for the next two hours as he said his goodbyes. He couldn't believe this was how it was going to end. And it was all his fault. He was the one that had persuaded her to start their relationship in the first place. He was the one that had fallen for her pretty much from the start.

Then Sid walked in with Joey. Sid prepared to turn off the machine while Joey walked over to Charlie.

She took her hand and said "Goodbye Charlie. I'll always love you." Then she bent down and kissed her forehead. Suddenly Charlie's eyes flickered open.

Next Time

Charlie's alive but is there any serious damage done?

Joey threatens Brax. Why and how? And will he believe what she tells him?


	6. Threats!

Please review!

Brax couldn't believe it! Charlie was alive!

"Charlie?" Brax said pushing Joey out of the way. "Hey Charlie can you hear me?" she looked at him and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hello Charlie. I'm Doctor Walker. How are you feeling?" asked Sid.

"Fine."

"Hmm…everything seems to be fine. I'll leave you to it." He left and Joey took his place.

"Hey Charlie." She said quietly. To say Charlie looked shocked to see Joey would be an understatement. She was speechless.

"J-Jo-Joey?" she stuttered after a minute.

"Hey."

"Ho-how are you?" asked Charlie still stunned. Brax left them to it. He went to get Ruby who hadn't been able to face going in when they turned off the machine. She was ecstatic. She raced in leaving me with Casey who looked like he was about to follow Ruby when he saw something different in Brax's eyes. Fear. For what Casey wasn't sure. But he was determined to find out.

"Hey what's the matter?" he asked Brax.

"Nothing, nothing" mumbled Brax.

"Brax…"

"OK…its Charlie and Joey."

"What about them?" asked Casey not understanding.

"I have sat there talking to Charlie for ages and then Joey comes in and kisses her and she wakes. It just makes me wonder if… if Charlie still loves Joey. More than me."

"I'm sure Charlie waking when Joey kissed her was just a coincidence. And anyway Charlie clearly loves you."

"But Joey still loves Charlie. If she noticed what I did then she might decide to fight for her and I wouldn't be able to put Charlie through having to pick one of us."

"Well I'm sure Joey was probably too happy that Charlie's alive to notice anything like that." Brax wanted to be able to believe him but he couldn't so he just nodded to hopefully make Casey leave and let him think. He did. But then Joey came to talk to him.

She didn't beat about the bush.

"Look I know you noticed when Charlie woke and I did too. And now I know Charlie clearly still loves me so I'm going to make sure I get her back."

"Wait a minute. You left Charlie. I would never leave her. Why would she want to get back together with you?" Joey smiled.

"Because she'll be so happy I gave her a second chance after she cheated on me." Joey let the words sink in then she walked back into Charlie's room leaving Brax feeling as if his world was collapsing. Again.

Next Time

Charlie discovers she has miscarried. Will that drive a wedge between her and Brax?

Brax's paranoia sends Charlie to the edge. Will he push her into Joey's waiting arms?

Joey announces she's leaving and wants Charlie to come with her. Will Charlie leave Brax and Summer Bay?


	7. Devastation!

Read and review please!

Brax couldn't believe what Joey had said. But he didn't have time to dwell on it. Sid told he had to tell Charlie she had miscarried. He decided to do it one night, the night before Charlie was to be discharged. Everyone had gone home with promises to be back tomorrow. So Brax walked into her room and sat beside her bed.

"Hey. How you doing?" he asked.

"alright." She looked at him concerned. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"Umm…well…see there's something I have to tell you. You remember before…the accident you found out you were pregnant?" she nodded cautiously although Brax couldn't understand how she didn't see where he was going with this. "Well…I'm so sorry…you had a miscarriage." Brax braved a look at her. She looked devastated.

"What?" then she was crying harder than Brax had ever seen her cry. Brax reached out to wrap his arm around her but she just pushed his arm away. "Could you please leave?" she asked. Brax left leaving her practically howling in grief. He thought she would have wanted him there. It had been their child. But now their baby was gone.

The next morning Brax arrived at the hospital early knowing Charlie would want to leave as soon as possible. Charlie was waiting, her eyes red. They signed the discharge papers and were about to leave when Joey arrived. She was happy that Charlie was being discharged. It would be easier to get her back when she wasn't always surrounded by Ruby or Brax or some other well wishers. Things had been awkward between them at first but now they were back to being good friends.

"Hey guys! I was just wondering what time you were being discharged but I guess I know now." She laughed and Charlie joined her. Brax just stood there fearful of what Joey was going to do now.

"Hey why don't you come back to mine with us?" asked Charlie.

"Sure I'd love to!" replied Joey at the same time Brax said "but Charlie the doctor said you need your rest."

"Oh well! I can rest later!" she said walking off towards the car with Joey. Brax raced behind them. They were laughing together. Charlie looked so happy with Joey. Brax couldn't remember the last time Charlie had looked that happy with him. Maybe he was just being paranoid. But Charlie had been very distant with him this morning. But that was probably because of what he had told her last night. But Charlie and Joey seemed…Brax wasn't sure but it was like they were connected.

Later they were at the house and Joey could sense something was wrong with Charlie. By the looks of it, it was her relationship with Brax. She seemed to be avoiding him as much as possible. Joey decided to use this to her advantage.

"Hey is everything OK? With you and Brax I mean." Charlie looked away. They were curled up on the sofa talking about their lives since they had departed companies. They avoided talking about why they departed company but it mostly Charlie that didn't want to talk about it.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"You've been avoiding him since we got back. I can tell something has upset you." Joey paused seeing Charlie looking down. "You know you can tell me…" she continued.

"Well…"

"C'mon Charlie you can tell me!" Charlie paused then decided to tell her.

"I was pregnant and after the accident I miscarried." She could feel her eyes watering.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Charlie! But that doesn't explain why you're avoiding Brax."

"Well I guess because… it was his brother who caused it and… he was the one who told me… and I guess if he had never come I wouldn't have been hurt as many times as he has hurt me." Joey could hear Charlie trying to convince herself of something.

Then she knew this was her chance to do what she had come for.

"Charlie there's something I need to ask you."

That evening Charlie drove over to Angelo's. She needed to talk to Brax. When she arrived she found Brax serving customers. When he saw her he mouthed. "Will be with you in a minute." She nodded. She was nervous about this conversation she was about to have with him.

Brax was surprised to see Charlie in Angelo's.

"Hey what's up?" he asked. She looked nervous.  
>"Can we talk somewhere more private?" she asked.<p>

Uh-oh. That's never good. I took her to the backroom.

"So what's the matter?"

"Um…well I was talking to Joey-" suddenly Brax couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it with that bitch? Why do you love her so much? You know what? You can leave me for her! We both know you want to!"

Now Charlie was mad too. He wasn't even bothered listening anymore. His reaction made up her mind for her.

"Brax! Joey asked me to leave the bay with her! And I'm going! Tonight!"

**Next Time**

How will Brax and Ruby react to Charlie's news?

And has Brax lost her forever?


	8. Leaving!

Please R&R!

Brax stared at her in shock. She just turned and started walking away. Away from Brax forever.

"Wait!" Brax grabbed her wrist.  
>"What?" she turned and looked at him with cold anger in her eyes.<p>

"Can't we even talk about this?"

"That's why I came here! But the way you just reacted… I don't want you in my life anymore."

And with that she left Brax.

Broken hearted.

Charlie raced home. She knew she had broken his heart with her words. But she had broken her own as well.

She needed to get away before she changed her mind. If she changed her mind she wouldn't be able to try and leave again.

She knew part of her did love Joey. She always would. But she was in love with Brax. She had never felt this strongly about Angelo or Joey.

But Brax had hurt her too much. She couldn't go back to that hurt. Although she knew if he tried to stop her he could. All too easily.

She was in the middle of packing her bag when Ruby and Casey arrived back.

"What are you doing?" asked Ruby looking at my suitcase.

"I'm going. With Joey." The words didn't sound right. Charlie knew she didn't want Joey. She didn't want to leave the bay.

But she couldn't stay here with Brax around.

"WHAT? WHY?" shouted Ruby. Casey excused himself and left. Then Ruby and Charlie were having a blazing row.

Both said some horrifying things and in the end Charlie grabbed her bags and left leaving Ruby feeling awful.

She needed to apologise.

But while they were arguing Ruby could sense that Charlie didn't want this anymore than Ruby did.

Ruby knew Charlie didn't love Joey. So why is she going? Then Ruby remembered someone who would be hurting as much as she was in Charlie's departure. Brax.

Ten minutes later Ruby walked into Angelo's. She marched up to Brax.

"Can I talk to you?" Brax followed her up to the bar.

"What?" he wouldn't look at her.

"Are you not going to do anything?"

"She made her choice."

"But Brax you _love_ her. And you're just going to let her walk out of your life?"

"Look she made it pretty clear she wants nothing to do with me."

"So you're not even going _try_ and fight for her? Look I don't know what she said-"

"You're right you don't"

"BUT… I know she loves you. She is just afraid of getting hurt after her hurt over the miscarriage." He thought about that for a moment.

"You know you're right." And with that he ran off out of the building.

Charlie couldn't bear leaving the bay.

Joey knew Charlie was wavering.

So she decided to leave earlier than intended.

She didn't know how Brax had taken the news. She could tell Charlie didn't love her as much as she loved her but her love could grow.

She hoped.

Joey was happy when she got Charlie in the car.

But she didn't expect what happened next.

What happened was a black truck came roaring up the road and parked right in front of her car. Charlie jumped out of the car at the same time Brax jumped out of his truck.

"Charlie please, I'm begging you, please don't go! I love you!"

Next Time

Will Charlie leave with Joey? Or will she give her relationship with Brax another go?

And what shock does Casey and Ruby give Brax?


	9. Last Chance!

Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! And I hope you like this new chapter! Please keep reviewing as other wise I'll start thinking no one's reading and liking!

Joey could feel her heart beating hard in her chest. She stared at Brax and then at Charlie who was staring at Brax. Joey could see the love in her eyes. Love for Brax. But she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Charlie c'mon. We've gotta get going if we're going to get to the airport on time."

Charlie looked over at her. Joey could see the tears in her eyes. She knew what was coming.

"Charlie NO! Remember all those things you told me. The reasons your relationship's struggling. Are you just going to forget all them? 'Cause if you do then I won't be here to try and take you away when he breaks your heart! You said it yourself that he's hurt you too much for you to be able to forgive him! Please just get in the car and we can go and forget all about this place. C'mon I love you Charlie."

She was biting her lip. She took a step closer to the car.

"Charlie... c'mon! I promise I will never hurt you again! Just give me another chance." Shouted Brax knowing what Joey was trying to do. Charlie took a step towards Brax.

"Charlie how many chances have you already given him? Does he really deserve another one?"

Charlie made up her mind.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. Brax I can't trust you."

And with that she hopped into the car with a smug Joey following and they drove off leaving Brax feeling like his heart had splintered into a million pieces.

Brax drove back to Angelo's replaying what had happened over and over in his mind.

How could she have left? It didn't seem real. Brax had seen the difference in the way Charlie looked at him and Joey.

He had seen love in Charlie's eyes. For him.

But for Joey it was just… need.

Need to be loved. To be forgiven. To find normality.

But she had still chosen Joey over Brax.

When he arrived at Angelo's he saw Ruby and Casey who were celebrating something.

When Brax got close enough he heard what it was.

But he couldn't believe it. They weren't old enough surely. Not possible. Brax tried to think of a reasonable reason for it. But could think of nothing.

He could think of no reason for them to be getting married.

**Next Time**

2 Years Later

Charlie returns. But a lot of things have changed. And not all of them for the better!

Please review.


	10. Things Change

Hope you like this new chapter!

Charlie got out of the car and walked up to the Diner. It had been two years since she had seen this place and she was glad to be back.

She had missed everything about summer bay. The sea, the beach, the pier, yabbie creek, the Diner. Most of all she missed the people. Ruby, Casey, Leah, Watson. She even missed Colleen and her gossiping. But most of all she missed Brax. She felt awful for how she treated him that day when he tried to stop her leaving.

As she walked into the Diner she didn't notice anyone she recognised in any of the seats. But behind the counter she saw Irene, Leah and Colleen. She walked up to Leah who turned and nearly dropped the plates she was carrying when she saw Charlie.

"Charlie!"

Leah asked someone to cover her shift while she and Charlie went for a walk on the beach.

"So how's life been in Summer Bay since I left?" asked Charlie. She tried to make it sound casual but she was dying to know all about Ruby and Casey … and Brax.

"Well you left a lot behind. Poor Ruby was devastated. You know she and Casey got engaged just before Brax got back and told them the news. They split up not long after. Because you left." Charlie felt awful. Ruby and Casey had split because of her? Leah kept going. "Watson got your job. And Ruby… she… well she has another boyfriend now. Actually that was part of the reason she and Casey broke up."

"Really? Who is it?" Leah looked almost afraid to tell her.

"Heath…"

"Heath Braxton?"

She nodded.

"Well things have changed… wait. You said they were partly the reason they split?"

"Ruby was so upset when you left. She was going mad. She was out every night… drinking. One morning Casey came over and found her in bed with Heath. He was devastated. He has disowned both his brothers. It was a wake up call fro Ruby. She hated herself for what she had done but Casey wouldn't take her back so she stayed with Heath. Heath likes her cause she's not serious. So they've been together for ages."

"Why did Casey disown Brax?"

"Cause he said if Brax had tried harder to stop you going then Ruby wouldn't have gone mad."

"And how is Brax these days?" she tried not to sound too interested.

"Um…"

Then Charlie saw him.

Brax. walking along the beach. Hand in hand with another woman.

Next Time

Who is the woman?

How will Brax react to seeing Charlie again?

Why did Charlie leave Joey?


	11. Bruises

Hope you like this story! And enjoy this chapter as much!

Charlie stared for a long time. She could feel her heart breaking. It was worse than the day she had left Summer Bay.

She felt Leah but a comforting arm around her but Leah couldn't take away the heartache she knew her friend was suffering from.

"Who is she?" Charlie asked hoping it would be someone she didn't know.

"Someone from Mangrove river." Said Leah knowing her friend would get some comfort in knowing it wasn't someone she knew.

"How long have they been together?" she prayed it wasn't long.

"About a year and a half."

"How?"

"I don't know. She arrived one day. Later I heard Brax and his mother arguing about her but by the end of the day they were together."

"I need to talk to him." Charlie started towards him. Leah grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No but I need to talk to him."

Charlie walked up to him and his new girlfriend.

"Charlie?" Brax sounded shocked.

"Hi." Suddenly his face was cold.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm back for good."  
>"Um… who are you?"<p>

"Oh yeah. Eh Melissa this is Charlie. Charlie this is my girlfriend Melissa."  
>The two women said hello awkwardly.<p>

Then Melissa said "You know I might just leave the two of you to sort things out."

Brax didn't want her to leave. He still loved Charlie and knew if he was left alone with her he would reveal those feelings.

Melissa left.

"So why are you back?"

Charlie looked away. Then I noticed numerous bruises on her arms.

"Charlie what happened to you arms?" she quickly covered them with her hands.

"Nothing."

He took that answer. For the moment.

"Look Charlie what do you want?"  
>"Your forgiveness."<p>

"My… forgiveness?"

"Yeah. I made a huge mistake leaving you for her. I know you probably want nothing to do with me but all I want is for you to say you forgive me…" she looked pleadingly at Brax.

"Why should I? Everything changed when you left. You can't fix any of that. You can't take away the hurt you caused Ruby. You can't change the fact that you're the reason Ruby and Casey split. You can't just waltz back in here and expect everything to be the same. Because the truth is nothing is the same."

With that he left her feeling like her heart was breaking all over again.

She walked back to Leah. Then she broke down crying.

Leah comforted her. She understood the pain Charlie felt. She hated seeing anyone this upset.

Eventually she stopped crying.

"Charlie what's that on your arms?" said Leah seeing the bruises.

"The reason I left Joey."

**Next Time**

Why did Charlie leave Joey?

How will Brax react when he finds out?

How will Ruby react to seeing her mum again?

Please review! I would really like to know what you think!


	12. Forgivness

**Please read and review! I love hearing what you think!**

Leah was shocked. Charlie was covered in bruises.

"Charlie… what happened?" whispered Leah.

Charlie seemed reluctant to tell.

"C'mon Charlie, this is me. You can trust me."  
>Tears filled her eyes.<p>

"Joey."  
>"What about her?"<br>"She did this."  
>"What? Why?" Leah was appalled. She was shocked that Joey could do something like that.<p>

"Things were rocky because I wanted to come back almost as soon as I got in the car but she wouldn't stop. Then we got to her house and she locked me in the bedroom. Eventually I agreed not to run. She let me out and I pretended to happy. But I was miserable. She took my phone, my wallet… she was prepared to do anything to stop me leaving. Then things started going bad with her work and she started drinking…" Charlie was crying now but she needed to tell somebody. "And one night she came home drunk and I wouldn't kiss her because she stank of alcohol. She… she went mad… she started hitting me and… calling me awful things… a-a-and it c-c-continued until l-l-last f-f-Friday w-when I r-r-ran… I stole some of h-her m-money and g-g-got on the first plane here."

"Oh Charlie…" Leah embraced her friend in a tight hug. She knew they needed to leave the beach as people were beginning to stare but Charlie seemed so fragile she couldn't bear to move her.

Finally Charlie stopped crying and they headed back to the house.

There they found Ruby.

"You!" she spat. Leah excused herself.

"Look I'm sorry-"

"You're _sorry_? _Sorry?_ You think that's going to change anything?"

"No. and I know I hurt you but please I'm begging you please let me explain."

Ruby just nodded.

Charlie told her everything she had told Leah. Ruby melted almost instantly.

"Oh my God Charlie!"  
>It wasn't long before Ruby had forgiven her.<p>

Meanwhile Leah goes over to Angelo's. She tells Brax everything. He is shocked and instantly rushes over to her house.

When he arrives he hears Charlie and Ruby talking. He steps into the room. Ruby excuses herself and there is an awkward silence.

"Look Leah told me what happened with Joey…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For pushing you towards her."  
>"It was my stupid mistake to leave with her."<p>

"I know but I started it. And for that I'm sorry."

"Well then you're forgiven. Am I?"  
>"Yeah. But Charlie when you left you broke my heart. I can't go back there now. I'm sorry."<p>

He left Charlie with a splintered heart.

Next Time

Joey comes looking for Charlie. Who will be caught in the crossfire? And what lengths will she go to get Charlie back?

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**And to anon () this is not a version of the story on as I have never been on !**


	13. Kidnap

Hope you like this new chapter!

Brax didn't want to do that to Charlie. But he couldn't go back to her knowing she had chosen Joey over him. And anyway he had Melissa.

Charlie was shattered. She hadn't expected it to be easy. But she also hadn't expected him to just forgive her and get back together.

She was just planning on hanging around the house for the day.

"You sure you're OK?" Leah asked me worried.

"Yeah…"

"Well I'm off to the Diner. Just call if you need anything."

Charlie assured her she would and then with one last worried glance she left.

Charlie stood in the kitchen. She walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She watched some mindless game show not really seeing it. She just thought about Brax and Ruby and Casey and Melissa and Leah and … well everyone she had left behind.

She shuddered at the thought of Joey.

She even thought she heard her voice saying.

"Well, well, well…look what we have here."

Wait a minute. Fear gripped Charlie's heart.

She spun around. There stood Joey.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked trying to make her voice sound calm.

"I came for you. You know you shouldn't run off like that. I was worried."  
>"Leah will be back any minute now." Lied Charlie feeling nothing but hate for the woman that stood in front of her.<p>

"Well then we'd better get a move on."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Even from across the room Charlie could smell the alcohol off Joey.

"Oh I think you are."

"No I'm not!"

Joey crossed the room so quickly Charlie didn't have a chance to stop her when she grabbed her hair.

"Ow!"

She dragged her pulling her hair fiercely when Charlie protested.

"Let me go!"

"NO!"  
>They were nearly at the door when there was a knock.<p>

"Charlie? You home?"

Melissa! Joey covered Charlie's mouth with her hand to stop her from replying.

Charlie tried to make some- any- noise to get Melissa's attention.

"Charlie?"

Melissa began to walk away. Doing some quick thinking Charlie licked the back of Joey's hand causing her to pull away quickly.

"Melissa! Help me!"  
>Melissa came running back. She looked in the window and saw Charlie struggling against Joey.<p>

She quickly opened the door.

"Oh my God! What's going on?"  
>"Right. You wanna involve others in this? Fine." She was about to drag both women out the door when she heard someone arriving home. Panicking she grabbed Melissa and took the two women down to the basement.<p>

"Make a noise and I will kill you."

Next time

Will the women be discovered in time?

What extremes does Joey go to, to stop anyone from finding their hiding place?


	14. Freedom

**Hope you like this story and please keep reviewing!**

Charlie was terrified. Melissa was… well terrified but she didn't know why. Who was this woman that was forcing them to be quiet?

The woman- did Charlie call her Joey? –decided to go and get us some food.

"But I'll only be upstairs so if I hear one word… you'll be sorry…"

Melissa looked at Charlie.

"Who is she, Charlie?" whispered Melissa.

"My ex-girlfriend."

Charlie explained everything to Melissa. But she conveniently forgot to mention her history with Brax.

"Whoa…"

They were silent for a few moments. Then

"How do you know Brax?"

It was the one question Charlie had hoped wouldn't come up.

"Um… you know that man I mentioned? That was Brax."

Melissa thought about it for a moment.

"Why did you leave him?"  
>"Because Joey manipulated the situation and made me think only of the bad times. Things were already rocky as I had just miscarried."<p>

Melissa pondered this for a moment.

"Do you still love him?"

It was another question Charlie hoped wouldn't come up. Charlie's silence seemed to answer her question.

Just then Joey came back.

"What you two talking about?"

"None of your business." Said Charlie. Melissa was impressed at her courage. Melissa would never have been able to stand up to her. She was terrified of her.

"Now, now, now that's not very nice." Said Joey menacingly. "You know Charlie you didn't need to involve poor… what's your name?"

"That doesn't matter!" said Charlie quickly. Melissa looked at her confused.

"Well anyway she didn't need to get into this situation. This is all your fault."

"You… bitch! It's not her fault you're a wackjob! You're a psycho!" shrieked Melissa. Joey grew visibly furious at Melissa's words.

"You don't know anything!"  
>Suddenly Joey grabbed a heavy trophy and hit Melissa in the head with it.<p>

Melissa immediately slumped, blood running down the side her face.

"You monster! We have to get her to a hospital!"  
>"Not unless you agree to come back with me."<p>

"Fine! Just let me bring her to the hospital!" Charlie didn't know why she was sacrificing her freedom for a woman she didn't even know. All she knew was Brax loved Melissa and she needed help.

They arrived at the hospital ten minutes later after successfully sneaking out of the house.

Joey told Charlie to stay in the car while she brought Melissa in. she locked all the doors and made sure Charlie couldn't escape.

Sid called Brax telling him that Melissa was in hospital. Brax rushed to the hospital.

He arrived just as she was coming round.

"Charlie…"Melissa murmured.

"Melissa…"

"Where's Charlie?" asked Melissa sitting up.

"Um… I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Oh no! Brax! You have to find her! Joey has her!"

**Next Time**

**Will Brax find Charlie in time?**

**Ruby talks to Casey for the first time in months. Will she convince him to forgive her?**


	15. Rescue!

Please review!

Fear gripped Brax.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Joey… she kidnapped me… and Charlie and now she has Charlie."

"Melissa you got hit on the head. You don't know what you're talking about." Said Brax.

"I'm not wrong! I know what happened! You need to help Charlie!"  
>Brax was about to protest when his phone started ringing. Going outside he answered it.<p>

"Hello."

"Brax! Have you seen Charlie?"

"Leah? No, I haven't. Why?"

"'Cause she's missing!"

Brax hung up and headed into the hospital.

"Melissa did Joey say where she was taking Charlie?"

"No."

"Any idea?"

"Well Charlie mentioned something about near the sea but also near Summer Bay."

Brax suddenly knew where to look.

He said goodbye and drove to the spot he was nearly positive she was hidden.

He spent the whole way thinking about Charlie and Melissa. He loved Melissa. But he loved Charlie more. But Charlie had hurt him so much he didn't know if he could go back to that.

The journey took just over an hour.

He raced up to the house. He knew this house as it was at the address that Charlie had left Leah in case she needed to contact her. He had come here a few times but had never got any closer than driving by. A few times he had passed he could have sworn he heard shouting.

He quickly walked up to the front door. There was no car in the drive.

He didn't knock. He just crept quietly into the house.

He walked around slowly. He couldn't hear anything. Suddenly there was a crash from the room at the end of the hall. Racing down the hall fear gripped Brax. He swung the door open.

There was Charlie.

She was barely conscious. There was blood running down her arm and face.

Brax quickly called an ambulance and the police.

They arrived and took Charlie to the hospital.

She was later transferred to Summer Bay Hospital as it was the most equipped to care for her.

Slowly, day by day she got better.

Ruby came to visit her mum every day. She could see she was worried. Probably about Joey who was on the run.

One day Casey came to visit Charlie. Ruby wasn't there.

He came because… well he didn't know why. Part of him wanted to make sure she was OK. Even though really she was the reason him and Ruby split he still admired her. She was strong willed but still had a soft side. But he had to admit part of him wanted to see Ruby. He missed her so much but he couldn't bear the thought of being with her after her and Heath.

He was just leaving when Ruby arrived.

"Casey!"

"Ruby…"

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see Charlie."

She was disappointed. Casey saw it. But he couldn't admit he had come hoping to see her.

"You know I dumped Heath. He wasn't too happy but…"

Casey just nodded. The truth was his heart was soaring.

"Why?"

"Because I don't love him. I love you Casey and I always will. I know you probably never want to see me again but I just thought you needed to know."

Casey turned to leave.

"I am so sorry. You know that, right?"  
>He nodded.<p>

Next Time

Joey holds Ruby hostage. Will Casey save her?

Melissa reveals a secret to Charlie. What is it? And how will effect Charlie and Brax?

**The end is near! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	16. Together At Last!

**Hope you've enjoyed! Sorry to say this is the last ever update of this story! Thanks for reading!**** Please review! Please tell me you're overall view of the story!**

Casey pondered what Ruby had said for the next few days. He had finally decided to ask her out when he heard Joey had her. He instantly rushed to the hospital where Joey stood.

Her back was to the wall but there was a row of police in front of her. They all had guns pointed at her but she had Ruby in front of her, held by the throat.

"Joey let her go…" he said.  
>"Who are you?"<br>"I'm her… her friend."

"And why should I let her go?"

"Cause she's done nothing wrong. She's completely innocent."

"So?"  
>"Take me instead!" he said suddenly.<p>

She pondered this then nodded.

Casey walked over and saw Ruby's fear filled eyes. Ruby was walking away as he drew closer.

Suddenly Casey grabbed her and dragged her out of the way as the police jumped in and grabbed Joey.

Suddenly overcome he kissed her. He could feel her melt against him.

"Wanna get back together?"  
>She just kissed him.<p>

Charlie sat in her room. She was about to be discharged.

It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders when Joey was arrested.

She was about to leave when there was a knock on her door.

In walked…Melissa.

Charlie hadn't seen her since she had first woken and discovered Melissa was the one who had sent Brax to her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi" replied Charlie.

"How you feeling?"

"Alright. You OK?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

"Are you and Brax OK? it's like anytime I see one of you the other disappears."

"Oh."  
>"Yeah. That's not how two people in love act." Charlie was pushing her luck. She was looking for the tiniest bit of hope.<p>

"We're not in love." She replied. She didn't say it in a sad voice. More like she was stating a fact.

"Then why are ye together?"

"We're not. Not now. We split earlier. But we were never really going out anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"We were forced to go out by our families. They wanted… like the ultimate River couple. But we were never in love."

"So how come you split earlier?"  
>"'Because we both finally stood up to our parents."<p>

Charlie didn't go home. Not straight away.

First she went to Angelo's.

She walked up to Brax.

"Do you love me?"  
>Brax looked at her in shock.<p>

Then a smile spread across his face.

Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her.

"Always have. Always will."

**Sorry this is the end! Hope you've enjoyed! Thanks!**** And please review!**


End file.
